Uchiwa's Corp : Projet X
by ShadoMizu-San
Summary: Maintenant 3 ans que Naruto fantasme sur son patron. Un jour, il arrive en retard à une réunion, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'a partir de ce jour là, ses rêves pourrait devenir réalité... UA, Lemons à prévoir, ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo mina-san ! Bon, je vous présente ma première fiction ! Par contre je ne vous promets rien sur le rythme de publication... Je prends un peu d'avance avant de commencer à publier la suite. Rien à voir avec mon précédent OS. Bon, place à la fiche technique :**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Rating : M (je préfère mettre ça bien que les lemons ne sont pas pour tout de suite).**

**Pairing : ItaNaru.**

**Note**** : Je ne sais pas si les persos sont OCC ou pas... À vous d'en juger. Sinon je sais c'est assez court mais c'est surtout dans le but de mettre en place le contexte et les persos ! Vous le remarquerez, c'est un UA (Univers Altenatif). **

**Excusez-moi s'il y a des fautes. Tout est dit je crois… Bon, place au texte ! )**

**Enjoy**

C'est pas vrai, j'vais encore être en retard au bureau ! Et c'est qui qui va se faire engueuler ?! C'est bibi… Nan mais c'est pas possible ! Moi, Naruto, 24 ans, ne suis pas capable d'arriver à l'heure au boulot. Encore ce serait un retard normal ça irai… Mais il faut que je sois en retard précisément le jour d'une réunion super importante.

Actuellement, je suis en train de courir comme un dératé dans la rue et les gens me dévisage bizarrement. Normal, un gars en costard qui cours comme si il avait la mort aux trousses ça cours pas les rues. Ou plutôt si, ça cours et vite d'ailleurs.

Donc, je cours, je cours et là… Kami-Sama soit loué ! Ma boîte est en vue. Uchiwa's Corp. J'entre dans le hall et tout les regards se tournent vers moi. Normal vu comment je suis débraillé. Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas eu le temps d'acheter l'expresso du patron. Aïe, ça va faire mal. Je fonce dans l'ascenseur direction le dernier étage, le bureau du boss alias le lieu de ma mort prochaine. Pas de ma faute si ma caisse m'a lâchée comme ça mais ça, Môssieur Uchiwa s'en fout comme des strings de sa mère - elle met des strings sa mère ? À vérifier…- Oui car Môssieur Uchiwa est le vice-président d'Uchiwa's Corp., le fils de Fugaku Uchiwa-Sama (le président) et c'est lui qui dirige la partie commerciale de la société dont le QG se trouve à Konoha. Alors que moi je ne suis qu'un de ses assistants. Je fais les sondages auprès des consommateurs avant de créer un produit et après pour savoir s'ils en sont satisfaits. Et oui, j'ai gravi les échelons pour devenir assistant de ce Dieu qu'est Itachi Uchiwa. J'ai dis Dieu ? Oups, Je me suis égaré. Autant le dire tout de suite : je suis gay et je m'assume. Et je fantasme sur mon boss.

Donc j'arrive tant bien que mal devant le bureau du boss. Je toque à la porte en priant pour que la réunion super-méga-giga importante de se matin n'est pas encore commencée. J'entends alors un glacial « Entrez ». J'ouvre la porte près à démarrer mon speech :

« **Excusez-moi d'être en retard Monsieur, ma voi…** » Avant de me rendre compte que celui qui m'a répondu c'est…

« **Tiens, salut bâtard**, je commence.

_ **Salut enfoiré**, me réponds sur le même ton Sasuke, **tu allais encore sortir ton speech** **minable** ?

_ **Il n'est pas minable, c'est la vérité. Où est ton frère ?** » Sasuke Uchiwa, le petit frère d'Itachi est le responsable marketing, il est aussi mon supérieur. Il deviendra vice-président lorsqu'Itachi deviendra président à la place de leur père.

« **À la réunion à laquelle tu aurais du être. Je te conseille de courir en salle de réunion et de lui faire les yeux doux si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'incendie, Naruto. **

_ **Ok. Souhaite moi bonne chance Sas'ke.**

_ Crève.

_ Moi aussi je t'aime. » Entre nous, c'est comme chien et chat mais dans le fond, il est sympa.

Donc, je sors du bureau en courant et me dirige en SdR (Salle de Réunion). Je reprends l'ascenseur et là je descends au 4ème étage. Pourquoi le 4ème ? J'en sais rien, faut demander ça aux architectes qui ont construit cette tour. SdR en vue. Alors c'est soit l'option mort subiet ou bien mort lente dans d'atroces souffrances. Connaissant Itachi je dirai… Mort lente dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je frappe à la porte et j'entre sans attendre. Et là je vois…

**Voilà ! Prochain chapitre je ne sais pas quand… Une p'tite review ? =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fic. J'espère sincèrement qu'il ne vous décevra pas. En générale, c'est au 2****ème**** chapitre que tous se joue… ^^' Donc voilà…**

**Diclaimer : Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto (honte à moi, je n'ai pas mis de disclaimer au 1****er**** chap !)**

**Genre : Romance, Humor.**

**Pairing : ItaNaru.**

**Rating : Pour la fic, M mais pour ce chap je dirai… K.**

**Bon, vous remarquerez l'aspect technique de ce chapitre, c'est pour bien comprendre le projet. Je vous promets que dans le chapitre suivant, ça prendra un aspect bien plus sentimental et… charnel qui sait…**

**Enjoy !**

J'ouvre la porte et là je vois… Itachi Uchiwa. Toujours aussi sexy dans son costume sur mesure. Il a le visage crispé –de colère ? Pitié non…– et rivé sur la table. Une table, avec pleins de personnes assises autour qui me regardent avec pitié. Je vais me faire tuer c'est ça ? Itachi ne me regarde pas c'est mauvais signe. Il lève les yeux vers moi, j'aimerai disparaître entre les joints du carrelage. Ses yeux me foudroient, glaciales. Sûr que s'il avait eu des rayons lasers à la place des yeux… Enfin, il est sexy quand il est en colère ! Mais intimidant. Bref, je déglutis difficilement et bégaie d'une voix ridicule :

« **Monsieur Uchiwa, excusez-moi pour ce retard mais…**

_Ssssshhht, sursure t-il, asseyez-vous Monsieur Uzumaki, nous en reparlerons plus tard en privé. » Je m'assois. En privé ? Là c'est sûr, dans le pire des cas, il va me tuer et appeler Sasuke pour faire disparaître mon corps discrètement (le pire c'est qu'il ne dirait rien, le fourbe). Ou pas remarquez, un Uchiwa n'a jamais besoin d'aide de personne. Et, dans le meilleur des cas, il va me violer, et je pourrais rien dire vu que je serais entièrement consentent.

« **Hum hum**, fait-il.

_**Hein ?**

_**Monsieur Uzumaki, nous vous dérangeons peut-être ?** Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. Des rires fusent dans la salle et je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

_**Pas… Pas du tout.**

_**Alors, en plus d'être en retard, vous vous offrez le luxe de ne pas suivre ?** Je tire nerveusement sur le col de ma cravate. C'est moi ou il fait chaud ici ?

_**Bien-sûr que non.**

_**Bien. Maintenant, exposez nous les résultats des sondages concernant notre dernière gamme de smartphones.** »

Je peine à reprendre mon souffle que j'avais jusque-là retenu et projette au vidéoprojecteur lesdits graphiques. Je poursuis mes explications, machinalement mais j'ai l'esprit ailleurs en songeant à ce qu'il pourra se passer pendant notre entretient (secrètement, je croise les doigts pour qu'il me viole mais en même temps, j'y crois pas trop). J'écoute attentivement la suite de la réunion.

« **Karin, les affiches commandées pour la sortie de notre nouvelle tablette graphique sont-elles prêtes ?** Demande Itachi.

_**Oui Monsieur. Ainsi que les vidéos de publicité pour nos nouveaux appareils photos numériques.** » Lui minaude-t-elle. Argh, elle m'énerve à lui faire des yeux doux cette… Hum.

**« Bon, j'ai bien réfléchi et j'ai eu une idée. Le but de notre société est de se développer pour augmenter les revenus n'est-ce pas ?** Demande-t-il. Nous acquiesçons tous, ne voyant pas ou il veut en venir.

_**Alors je vais aujourd'hui vous soumettre mon projet. Voilà, d'après certain calcule, nous avons pu voir que c'est dernier temps, il y a une forme de commerce qui pullule et prospère… Les sex shop.** Annonce-t-il de façon naturelle. Attendez… Il a dit quoi là ?! Nan pas ça… Mais il est taré ?! Il veut créer une chaîne de sex shop ? Mais, ça ne marchera jamais… Je pense que toutes les personnes présentes hallucinent autant que mo…

_ **Je sais ce que vous devez penser, c'est de la folie, ça ne marchera jamais… Mais il y a une grande probabilité que ça marche. Et puis c'est MOI qui décide ici.**

_**Monsieur Uchiwa, sauf votre respect, cela ne ternirai pas la renommée de la boîte ? Et je ne suis pas sûr que Monsieur votre père approuve ce genre de choses…** Réplique un homme.

_**Et bien, vous savez, je me fiche bien de ce que pense mon père. Bientôt il ne sera plus là et, si je veux créer une chaîne de sex shop, je le fais. Mais comme vous ne semblez pas convaincu, je vais tenter de vous convaincre. Après tout, Uchiwa's Corp n'est pas une dictature et si je fais de réunions c'est que j'ai besoin de votre avis. J'ai, par ailleurs, déjà établi un plan d'action avec Sasuke –qui, lui, est d'accords–. Voyez ça comme un défi à relever. **

Itachi nous distribue un livret à tous où l'on peut lire : Uchiwa's Corp. : Projet X en titre.

_**Je ne vais pas vous faire un tableau, vous comprenez pourquoi il s'appelle comme ça n'est-ce pas ? **Nous acquiesçons en silence. C'est sûr, un projet X qui concerne… Le sexe.

_**Bien, voilà le plan d'action : Nous allons commencer par faire des sondages pour voir si les consommateurs seraient prêts à acheter dans nos magasins. Ensuite, si les résultats sont positifs, nous produirons une 1****ère**** gamme d'articles et autres accessoires sexuels (qui auront été testés, bien entendu) et nous organiserons une 1****ère**** vente préliminaire sur internet pour savoir si les produits plaisent. Si effectivement ils plaisent, nous envisagerons de construire notre 1****er**** sex shop. Si jamais ils ne plaisent pas, alors j'abandonnerai l'idée. Et voilà comment se déroule mon Projet X. Des questions/objections ? Non ? Bon, la réunion est close, je vous enverrai toutes les informations nécessaires et vos tâches respectives par e-mail ainsi que l'horaire de notre prochaine réunion. Monsieur Uzumaki, dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes.** » Dit-il avant de quitter la salle.

Nous nous regardons tous, fébriles. Les assistants s'en vont, un à un, encore choqué de la déclaration du vice-président. Je ne fais pas exception. Alors comme ça, il veut lancer une chaîne de sex shop ? Ce n'est pas que ça marchera jamais, contrairement à certains ici, je sais pertinemment que nous ne vivons pas dans le monde des bisounours. Les gens sont « ouverts » et ont de moins en moins de tabous. Seulement, je ne pensais pas un Uchiwa capable de ça. Se lancer comme ça, en terre inconnue sans savoir si ça va marcher ou pas… Cela ne leur ressemble pas. Eux qui sont plutôt du genre calculateurs, du genre à tout paramétrer à l'avance. J'espère qu'ils savent ce qu'ils font.

Je me dirige rapidement vers l'ascenseur déjà bondé et attends patiemment qu'il monte les étages. Une fois au dernier étage, j'accélère en direction du bureau ovale comme on l'appelle entre nous. La seule chose qu'il a en commun avec celui de la Maison Blanche, c'est bien sa forme. Dans le couloir, je croise Sasuke qui en sort.

« **Alors comme ça, c'est une chaîne de sex shop cette fois… Vous allez loin je trouve.**

_**Fais nous confiance, ça marchera. Jusqu'à maintenant, n'as-tu jamais eu à douter d'Itachi ?**

_**Non. Au fait, c'est la 1****ère ****fois que je t'entends dire une phrase aussi longue… Pour la peine, tu me payes des ramens ce midi. **

_**C'est bien parce que c'est toi dobe…** » Réplique-t-il en s'éloignant silencieusement.

Je me tourne vers la porte. A nous deux, Uchiwa de mes deux. Le stresse me fait dire des blagues de merde, hélas.

**Suite au prochain chapitre car je suis sadique. Désolé s'il y a des fautes. Reviews ? )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello ! Je ne suis pas morte !**

**Je suis impardonnable pour ce retard gomen nasai ! Vraiment, je suis désolée, je ne trouvais pas une seule seconde pour écrire… Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de rythme de publication…**

**Place aux réponses :**

**Alycia Panther : Peut-être bien ^^ **

**Guest : Je m'efforce d'en faire des plus long mais bon…**

**Pauline : Super alors voici ta suite =)**

**Guest : La voilà ) Méga en retard mais bon…**

**Brany18 : Ici **** Si t'es encore là…**

**Et merci pour les reviews du chapitre 1 qui m'on fait très plaisir !**

**Disclaimer : Les persos à… Masashi Kishimoto-Sama !**

**Rating : K pour l'instant.**

**Pairing : Vous le savez maintenant, ItaNaru.**

**Genre : Vous le savez aussi.**

**Place aux mots ! **

**Enjoy !**

Je frappe à la porte et entend un « Entrez » murmuré par une douce voix suave. J'ouvre la porte et entre pour me retrouver en face du bureau auquel Itachi est assis, devant son ordinateur. Il paraît concentré sur je ne sais quel dossier, ses élégantes lunettes fines remontées sur son nez fin. Il me fait signe d'approcher, sans lever les yeux de son écran. Je sens l'anxiété venir gêner ma respiration alors je respire profondément pour la chasser. Une fois devant le bureau, je prends le temps de l'observer : ses magnifiques yeux d'un noir profond, ses longs cheveux de jais retenus par une queue de cheval basse, son visage fin et racé, les plis si caractéristiques de son visage –qui n'enlèvent rien à son charme– … Et je pourrais continuer comme ça pendant longtemps… Je suis _définitivement _sous son charme je crois bien.

Itachi lève enfin les yeux sur moi, ce qui me provoque des frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il me montre une chaise de la main et, de ce fait, m'invite silencieusement à m'asseoir. Je m'assois et attends qu'il prononce sa sentence.

« Naruto… Sérieusement, que vais-je faire de toi… Soupire t-il.

Me manger peut-être ? Non ? Bon. Je me tais et attends la suite.

_ Ça va faire ton 5ème retard du mois, sans compter les nombreuses autres bêtises que tu nous fais à longueur de journée. Et la seule journée vraiment importante où je te demande d'être à l'heure, tu trouve _encore_ le moyen d'être en retard.

_ Concours de circonstances…

_ Circonstances ou pas Naruto, cette fois-ci était la dernière. Tu es un bon élément, je ne voudrais pas en arriver là mais bon…

_ Uchiwa-sama, je ne recommencerais plus promis !

_ Je veux bien te croire mais bon, je ne peux pas me baser uniquement sur ta parole… Je vais te laisser une chance : je veux que tu t'investisses à fond dans mon projet et si je vois que tu fais des efforts, j'effacerai totalement ton ''ardoise''.

_ Je m'y mettrai à fond Itachi-sama.

_ Bien, nous allons pouvoir parler de choses sérieuses. Reprend t-il d'une voix mielleuse. Tu es justement la personne la plus importante à la 1ère étape de mon projet… Nous allons devoir collaborer étroitement toi et moi !

Collaborer ''étroitement'' ? La seule collaboration étroite a laquelle je pense… Ce n'est surement pas ça...

_ Que voulez-vous dire ?

_ Et bien, tu vas devoir mener plusieurs sondages qui sont extrêmement important pour la suite du projet…

Ah ouais c'est vrai, je baisse la tête en rougissant, heureusement que je ne vais pas en personne voir les gens pour leur demander de ma raconter leur vie sexuelle… Je relève la tête.

_ Je vois. Vous voulez qu'on en parle maintenant ? Heu… Où êtes-vous ?... Dis-je en remarquant qu'il n'est plus devant moi. Soudain, j'entends sa voix dans mon cou :

_ Peut-être pas, je vous laisse d'abord en parler à vos subordonnés. En attendant je vous laisse ceci, fait-il en posant une feuille de papier devant moi.

Je rougis au possible et sens des frissons dans tout mon être. Il m'électrise totalement. Je prends la feuille pendant qu'il rejoint sa place assit à son bureau. Sur cette feuille, il est écrit les noms de différents lieux et adresses internet sur lesquels il faut réaliser des sondages. Je vais transmettre ces informations et les sondages en question (quand ils seront faits) à mes subordonnés pour qu'ils puissent organiser tout ça. Ensuite, à la fin de chaque journée, nous allons collecter les informations recueillies pour en faire un rapport en fin de semaine.

Je relève les yeux et découvre Itachi en train de m'observer consciencieusement. Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant et j'ai bien le temps de prendre une teinte pivoine sous son regard scrutateur.

_ Des questions Naruto ?

_ Non ça devrait aller.

_ Bien Tu es libre demain soir ?

_ Euh ben… Normalement oui, pourquoi ?

_ J'aimerai que nous dinions ensembles. J'ai encore de nombreuses choses à t'expliquer sur le projet… Et tant qu'à faire, dans un endroit décontracté. On se sent à l'étroit ici je trouve…

…**.BUG INTEGRAL DU CERVEAU….. Redémarrage dans 3… 2… 1…**

Attendez, je rêve pas ? Lui et moi ?! Un resto ?! Naaan, où est l'arnaque…

_ ..ruto ? Naruto ?...

_ Qu… quoi ?

_ Alors c'est bon pour demain ?

_ Ben moi j'suis OK mais… C'est-à-dire qu'en ce moment… Je suis plutôt fauché.

_ Ah ? Mais je t'invite de toute façon ! J'hésite à inviter mon frère ou pas…

Je vis le reste de la conversation en un état second. La seule chose que je retiens c'est qu'il me préviendra par texto pour l'heure et l'adresse. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans mon appartement que je me rends compte qu'en une seule journée, j'ai plus progressé qu'en 3 ans. Cette pensée me déprime considérablement… Je n'ai rien fais pour que ça progresse, tout vient de lui. Il faut que je me ressaisisse Combien de soir me reste t-il a passé seul, chez moi, avec une bouteille pour toute compagnie ? Et s'il n'était pas l'homme que je croyais qu'il est ? Que vais-je mettre demain ?... Toutes ces interrogations sans queues ni têtes continues de tourner un bon moment dans ma tête. Seule la sonnerie de mon portable me ramène à la réalité.

_**Conversation téléphonique**_

_ Allo ?

_ Naruto ? Ça fait dix minutes que tu réponds pas à mes messages…

_ Désolé Kiba, j'avais pas vu.

_ Je vois ça. Il s'est passé un truc aujourd'hui ou quoi ?

_ Nan t'inquiète pas. Toi ça va ?

_ Naruto. J'te connais hein ! Au moins assez pour savoir que ça va pas.

_ Mais je t'assure, tout baigne !

_ Crache le morceau, gros. On va pas y passer la nuit !

_ Ok… Je capitule et décide de tout raconter à mon meilleur ami.

_ Naruto putain ! T'a peut-être rien foutu avant, mais là, ce projet, c'est ta chance ! Tu vas saisir cette opportunité et le séduire oui ou merde ?!

_ Ok ! J'vais l'faire putain ! Je relève le défi ! Tu verras, Je vais le mettre dans mon lit moi, j'suis pas un Uzumaki pour rien !

_ Enfin j'te retrouve Naru ! Bon en fait je voulais juste te dire que… Hinata et moi, on a conclus ça y est.

_ T'es sérieux ? Je veux que tu me raconte absolument tout !...

_**Fin de la conversation téléphonique**_

Je fini ma soirée au téléphone avec Kiba et puis je vais me coucher, exténué. La nuit porte conseille dit-on… Et qui sait de quoi demain sera fait ?

**Fin pour ce chap. Encore sorry pour le retard monstrueux. Une review, que je sache qui est encore là ? =)**


End file.
